mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Oaks/Dialogue
Introduction Friendship Stranger Friend Romance Boyfriend Spouse Festivals Winter Solstice Seasons Autumn Winter Mission ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Play and date Casual talk * I've never been too far from Portia, I'm happy to stay here with Papa Bear. It's my home. Compliment *(I like your bear cape.) ** Well, I like it as well! It keeps me warm in the winter and pretty warm in the summer as well, haha. I can make you one next time, it's not real bear fur. *(What is it like being raised by Papa Bear?) ** Uhm, I grew up speaking bear. I only learned the human tongue after Papa Bear sent me to school here in Portia. Dining ;Talk about favorite foods * You know, I think Coffee is too bitter no matter how much milk and sugar I put in. * I love the juices available in this restaurant. ;Ask about work *(Make anything new recently?) ** I lack some materials, so I'm putting it on hold for now. *(So are you still making small trinkets?) ** Oh yeah! But sometimes it's hard to find the right materials to make my art. ***(I'll help you gather some if I have time.) **** Really? Thank you so much! ***(Well, good luck!) **** Thanks! Speech balloons Speech balloons are dialogue spoken through comment bubbles. Speech balloons do not have audio and are typically random outbursts. Sparring ;Start * I will not lose! * Watch me use the Super Bear Punch my Papa Bear taught me. * Heeya! * Come on, I don't fear you! * You're up for another round? * Huey, just getting warmed up! * Come on! Come on! * Let's spar again! Hey! * Huh, last time, ok? * Who's going to win this time? * Super Bear Punch! ;Win * Hey, I win! * My Super Bear Punch is awesome, right? * Don't cry if you lose! * Yay! * Oh yeah, win! * I'm pretty good, right? * Lala lu lalala. * Super Bear Punch! * Papa Bear's gonna be real happy when he hears about my win. * Do you need some herbs to get better? * Do you want to learn the Super Bear Punch? * Let's spar again sometimes. ;Lose * Wah, even my Super Bear Punch was useless against you. * I'll not lose next time. * How about we give it another go? * Lost... * This time doesn't count! Let's fight again! * How did you know how to break my move? * How can I lose with the Super Bear Punch? * Papa Bear is going to laugh at me. * Awww, let's fight again sometimes. * I need some comfort food. * I'm hungry. * Oh, defeat... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! Category:Dialogue